


Night of love, Night of Rut

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alex Danvers Has a Penis, Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Mentions of Casual Sex Between Kara Danvers/Wynonna Earp, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Omega Waverly Earp, Omega Wynonna Earp, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Nicole lets her jealousy get the better of her and Wynonna reunites with a friend... with benefits.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 7
Kudos: 189





	Night of love, Night of Rut

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, always wanted to try a crossover story
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.
> 
> See you at the end. 
> 
> Emily.

Jealousy was something Nicole was used to but right now it was flaring inside her like an inferno, Waverly was at the bar getting the drinks in for herself, Nicole and Wynonna but right now she was getting hit on by a rather promiscuous blonde woman who couldn’t keep her hands off Waverly, Nicole could see Waverly was telling the woman that she wasn’t interested, that she was already mated but the blonde woman wouldn’t back the hell off and it was pissing Nicole off.

Wynonna was smirking as she watched Nicole’s hands clench into fists “Wow… Green eyes much Haughtshot” she teased.

Nicole growled “Shut up” she spat angrily as she stared at Waverly who was still trying to find off the woman’s unwanted advances.

Wynonna shook her head “Get up there and get your girl” she urged.

Nicole sighed heavily, she wanted to… every fibre of her being was screaming to get up, grab Waverly and do her right there and claim her but she couldn’t, she loved and respected Waverly too much to treat her that way “I can’t… I… I love her” she replied.

Wynonna gagged “Urgh get me a bucket, you too are so adorable it makes my organs rot” she replied.

“The way you drink… I’m surprised lighting a match hasn’t caused you to combust” Nicole replied as she looked at Wynonna.

“Alpha bitch” Wynonna muttered under her breath; Nicole replied by poking her tongue out at Wynonna who shook her head “Real Mature” she said.

Nicole turned to the bar and watched as the blonde grabbed Waverly’s arm and yanked her back until Waverly was pinned between her and the bar, Wynonna growled “Oh hell no… nobody manhandles my sister” she jumped to her feet but Nicole had beaten her to the punch, her last nerve snapping and her jealousy taking over as she vaulted over the table and yanked the blonde Alpha off Waverly.

“BACK OFF BITCH!!!” Nicole spat as she glared at the blonde Alpha.

The Blonde got to her feet “Fuck you… that omega is mine” she said “I got here first” she said.

Nicole smirked “No… I got here first, she’s my mate and I’ve claimed her so back off before I take you outside and rip your fucking head off!” Nicole growled.

The blonde backed away and raised her hands in surrender “Look, I didn’t know she was claimed… I swear” she said, Nicole growled causing the woman to back away, soon she turned and grabbed Waverly’s hand and led her out the door into the darkened night, Wynonna groaned as she facepalmed herself “Well guess I need to wear my headphones tonight” she said to herself before walking to the bar for a drink.

Nicole dragged Waverly through the darkened night until they made it to the Sheriff’s office, Nicole dragged Waverly inside and locked the door behind them, turning to her girlfriend Nicole surged forward and kissed Waverly passionately, Waverly moaned as she wrapped her arms around her lover and returned the kiss eagerly, their tongues clashing as they stumbled about the office, Waverly letting out a small grunting noise as her back collided with the door leading inside Nicole’s office.

Nicole pulled off her shirt and claimed Waverly’s lips again in a searing kiss, Waverly’s hand gripped the doorknob and she turned it, kicking the office door open and they stumbled in without breaking the kiss.

In the meantime:

Wynonna was in the bar when a familiar voice spoke up “Hello Wynonna” the voice greeted with a smirk.

Wynonna turned and beamed “Alex!” she cheered drunkenly as she wrapped her arms around Alex tight, Alex chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Wynonna and hugged her “Damn, you stink of booze you filthy omega” Alex stated with a teasing grin.

“So do you, filthy alpha” Wynonna replied “So… come back for a repeat performance?” she asked with a wink, wrapping her arms around Alex’s shoulders and pressed her body flush against Alex’s.

Alex shook her head “I doubt you can see straight” she joked as she wrapped her arms around Wynonna’s waist.

“I am not drunk” Wynonna stated “Well… at least not yet” she said before taking Alex’s hand and she dragged the alpha out of the door “So how’s your sister?” Wynonna asked.

“Rutting like an animal, I swear both her and Lena are savages” Alex stated.

“Speaking from experience but your sister is one hell of a beast” Wynonna commented.

Alex closed her eyes tight “I do not need that image in my head” she whined.

“What it’s true… I could barely move afterwards” Wynonna replied “If I got fucked by you and Kara, I’d swear I’d and gone to heaven… or the highly xxx rated version where I am constantly being fucked by you both for eternity” Wynonna giggled to herself.

Alex laughed “And how’s Waverly?” she asked.

Wynonna paled “Do not ask” she said firmly before shivering.

Sheriff’s office:

Waverly’s bare back slammed against the filing cabinet, her hair a mess as her legs were wrapped around Nicole’s hips, Nicole was keeping Waverly pinned against the filing cabinet and her cock was pistoning inside Waverly, Waverly grunted and moaned loud as she took all of her girlfriends meat deep inside her, biting on Nicole’s shoulder Waverly clung hold of Nicole, Nicole was slamming away, her cock pistoning violently inside Waverly as Waverly’s moans grew louder, her cries filling the sheriff’s station, Waverly clawed Nicole’s back as Nicole dove her cock deeper, Waverly’s demand for her knot growing louder and Nicole was not one to disappoint her omega.

Homestead Barn:

Wynonna and Alex got straight into it when they got to the barn, wasting no time to get out of their clothes Wynonna lay in the hay and Wynonna was on top of her, straddling Alex’s lap as she rubbed the thick mushroom head of Alex’s thick cock against her soaked pussy lips, slowly she sank down and moaned as Alex filled her, stretching out her insides until Alex was bottomed out deep inside her, Wynonna began to ride Alex hard, bouncing on the thick meat that was buried inside her, their moans in sync as Wynonna bounces as Alex groped her breasts.

Sheriff’s office:

The objects on Nicole’s desk were thrown off and they were scattered all over the floor, Waverly was laying on top of the desk with her legs apart and Nicole plunged her cock back inside her girlfriend, Waverly arched back and mewled as she gripped the edge of the desk and allowed her Alpha to have her way with her, Waverly loved every minute of it as she locked eyes with Nicole who slammed her cock aggressively inside Waverly.

Homestead barn:

Wynonna’s back bare back slammed up against the support beam, her legs wrapped around Alex’s waist, her arms wrapped around Alex’s shoulders as Alex pistoned her hip, driving her cock violently inside Wynonna “YES, YES, YES!!!” Wynonna chanted as Alex fucked her brutally into the support beam until it gave way, the old wooden beam snapping from the punishment it was taking and Alex and Wynonna hit the ground but they kept going.

That night… both Wynonna and Waverly had alpha’s pounding their brains out and neither of them were going to stop grinning.

The following morning:

Waverly returned home whimpering, completely sore from last night’s fuck fest with her alpha in the sheriff’s office, Nicole had to work so Waverly was on her own… or so she thought until Wynonna walked downstairs… well more like limped downstairs covered in various bruises and bites on her neck and thighs.

Wynonna looked at Waverly and smirked “Wow… Haughtshot really gave it to you good huh?” she teased,

Waverly groaned as she looked at her sister “And what alpha did that to you?” she asked.

Soon Alex walked downstairs fully clothed “Hey Waverly… bye Wynonna” she called before leaving.

Waverly smirked as she turned to her sister “So… Alex huh?” she asked.

Wynonna blushed “Shut up” she whined.

Waverly giggled “What is it with you and the Danvers sisters?” she asked.

“Uh apart from the fact they are hot as hell, they fuck like animals” Wynonna beamed, before she blushed “We also need to put up another wooden support beam” she admitted.

Waverly growled “For gods sake Nonna… you want to have rough sex with the Danvers sisters, just go out into the woods, I know a few trees out there I would happy to see torn down” she said.

Wynonna laughed “Not those stupid squirrels again?” she asked.

Waverly adorably pouted “Meanie’s keep dropping their nuts on my head” she muttered.

Wynonna laughed as she shook her head, wrapping her sister tight in her arms she pulled her into a tight hug.

Wynonna decided she should pay Kara a visit… after all she had been meaning to go and visit the blonde and from what Alex said this morning, Kara’s relationship with Lena was friends with benefits.

Wynonna missed her blonde best friend and occasional lover.

It was 2020… what better way to start the year off?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, I hope you enjoyed this story.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Please leave your comments, I'd love to here your thoughts.
> 
> Love  
> Emily


End file.
